Talk:Jishaku
Bankai Hey, Raze, I was reading over your character. Pretty nice. Just one thing with making him a Toju though. You say he has not achieved Bankai yet but at the start of the Toju arc it is said that all Toju are in a constant state of Bankai. Just thought I would tell you that, do with it what you will.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 16:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well that may be true but remember many things were said that were not true in the end? It was through that whole mishap that they learned many things. Such as when it was said that if someone besides the weilder destroys the zanpakuto it would be lost forever and that turned out to not be the case. The constant state of bankai could have been another false claim. And regardless Jishaku has bankai i just didnt change the writing on his page all the way. And he has story related purposes so he can't be in bankai all the time as that would be hectic =P But thanks for the imput RazeOfLight 16:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Tōjū I'd like to add that Tōjū are rampant Zanpakutō, and if they are tamed (which I'm assuming is the case here), then they are regular Zanpakutō, no longer Tōjū. Tōjū are, by definition, rampant Zanpakutō spirits. So I seriously don't see how he's both a rampant Zanpakutō spirit and a school principal. And like I said, if he was partnered up with someone, then he'd no longer be rampant, and therefore, he is no longer a Tōjū. Remember that the longer a Tōjū remains a Tōjū, they soon undergo Hollowfication and lose their minds completely. It is true, because every Tōjū in the series thus far fell into that transformation, so you can't tell me "it might be true, it might not be." Something can only be written off as either untrue or true by one's interpretation only when there is some form of evidence that supports one or the other. Tōjū work as I stated, so right now, I don't see how the hell this entire system works at all. You'd need to either drop the Tōjū label, and just call him a Zanpakutō spirit, or there will be a massacre at the school. Even Narunosuke, who was a kind Tōjū, fell into the Hollowfication transformation and attempted to kill Haineko. So yeah, the entire Tōjū being a principal needs to either be changed, or perhaps you thought ahead and he will end up going berserk, or you will end up changing the label from Tōjū to Zanpakutō spirit. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- does no one have patience anymore? There is a purpose to everything I do. Just leave things alone and see how they go. Sometimes you just have to have faith and see where things goes. No one reveals all of their secrets right from the very beginning. I have everything planned already but thank yo u for the input =) Even though I already knew all of this. =P RazeOfLight 18:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps not, and I do respect that you also practice that, but at the same time, you also need to make sure people know you are making sense. Anyways, I look forward to how things turn out. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But a friendly reminder..there ARE Toju that have bonded with another and have retained their sanity due to that bond. And not all of them go crazy. There are those that retain control as long as they don't have a catalyst to cause them to lose their minds. For example there are Muramasa and Narunosuke, who retained their sanity to a point. RazeOfLight 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, no, not quite. Muramasa wasn't a Tōjū because he wasn't rampant until Koga broke the sword in front of him. Which caused him to go crazy. Plus, Muramasa was coughing up blood all through-out the arc, so he was in no way stable, which only continues to prove my point. And Narunosuke did retain his composure, for a while, until he too went crazy soon. The point is, Tōjū are unstable, and if they have masters, they are Zanpakutō spirits, not Tōjū then. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :What about the evil Toju that fed off of the reiatsu of others? It was theorized that it could continue as long as it was able to feed. But wouldn't him being stable prove MY point? Eh.....oh well this wholething is moot. There are multiple things that could bebrought into consideration and arguing about it doesnt really change a thing as another point that could be brought in is this site has developed numerous amounts of 'universes' so continuity isnt the best to use as there are multiple creations that could be considered unrealistic to bleach. There could be different laws governing each universe...what could be up in one could mean blue in another. Its all about which you are going for. So no worries...its all figured out but I just got bored of this. No offense to you or bleachmasta. RazeOfLight 19:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC)